tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mhazard/The Old Blood - Hunter's Handbook
The Old Blood http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103813 Background The bloodline of the Dragonborn was believed to be ceased by the time of 4E 240, the day when the Dovahkiin, which is known as the Last Dragonborn, was gone. However, since the year of 5E 001, the Septim Bloodline has been brought back to life by a presence dwelling in the Imperial City Chapel, from the Church, across the entire Cyrodiil. The year is 5E 015, a sect of Cyrodillic Chapel, known as the Healing Church, has been experimenting on the resurrection of Septim bloodline. They took an era to extract and replicate the dragonblood from the corpse of Uriel Septim VII, and transplanted onto patients suffering from a lycanthropy diseases which can disfigure the patient into crude beasts, in the hope of curing the patients with the replica of sacred blood. It gifts the patients unusal power, capable of comprehending lost languages, utilizing the Thu'um without training, and yet, Cyrodiil has changed since, as reports about disfigured beasts are spread across Tamriel, causing havoc in residential area, and eventually, went into an uncontrollable state which the wild are overrun by the said beasts. Since the day when the Septim Blood replica are widespread throughout Imperial City, activities of lycanthropy and vampirism are getting more dire, to a stage both the Dawnguards and Silver Hands are no longer able to handle them alone. This is the Age of Blood, the people of Tamriel are becoming heavily reliant on blood. Be it recipes, alcohol, medicines, all are reliant on the presumed Septim Bloods. There is almost no exception. Even for prostitution, people sell blood instead of sex. Cyrodiil has changed... One day, you are invited by a nameless organization to partake a hunt against the beasts around Cyrodiil, how would you live until the morning sun comes again? What's behind the Septim Blood? And what is the true nature of the Dragonborn? It is left to you to discover. "Seek the Old Blood" ---- Rules 1. Standard RP rules, however this is free RP. 2. You cannot be any of the race below: *Divines and Daedra, they're too large to fit in the story *Dovah, they are extincted since 5E, at least what we believed *TES Protagonists, they are all deceased *Septim Blood vials must be obtained on your own in game 3. Your characters are not protected from death, however they may return as an undead (zombie) for unlimited amount of time. 4. charged Black Soul Gems can be used for resurrect an undead back into the living, and everyone can cast Soul Trap defaultly, Soul Trap doesn't require spell slot and Conjuration skill. 5. You can create as many characters as you like, just make sure you can handle them. 6. Aside from your normal gears and spells, you can give your character two original weapons and custom spells as well, just don't make them too strong. 7. Unlike most RPs, attacking on other player characters is highly encouraged, especially for recharging Black Soul Gems. 8. Please refrain from killing other player characters in one post, at least allow them to retaliate for at least three times before landing a killing blow. 9. Powerplaying and Metagaming are strictly forbidden. 10. Since the host is incapable of using forum chat, please discuss at Chatango page. 11. For the settings in detail, see below 12. Other than that, enjoy the hunt. ---- Glossary Abkommen The Abkommen Sect is a mysterious sect, other than the fact they openly rival against the Healing Church, there's no clear records about them. Abkommen means "Accord". Beasts They are disfigured, mutated creatures, while the form of Lycanthropes and Vampires are common, they can also appear as enormous abominations which people can hardly describe, or small creatures which can possess people's mind. While the beasts are said to be mindless, they do possess a sense of sentience. Black Soul Gems The Black Soul Gems contains humanity, the Black Soul, it is said to be capable of resurrecting the deceased people, but only when the corpses are intact and not infected by the plague. Blood The essence of life, since the rediscovery of the Old Blood from the corpse of Uriel Septim VII, people are demanding the blood of the Septim to be blessed. As a result, Blood has replaced water as a sort of drink. This is unrelated to vampirism, but merely a mean to hydrate one's throat. Healing Church The Healing Church is a secret society dwelling under the Cyrodiilic Chapel, they extracted the Old Blood from the corpse of Uriel Septim VII, and transplanted onto patients suffering from a lycanthropy diseases which can disfigure the patient into crude beasts, in the hope of curing the patients with the replica of sacred blood. Hunter The people who partake the hunt against the beasts, they are mostly organized by self voluntary. The Hunters hunt beasts for various costs, some seek for the Gold for their livelihood, some seek for the Old Blood from the Beasts for their self interest, and some seeks to end the Beast Plague. It is up to the Hunter to decide what goals to seek, as there is no standard. Old Blood Replica of the Blood of Uriel Septim VII, brought back to life by the Healing Church, it grants the users unusual powers and knowledge, including the ability to use Thu'um without proper trainings, ability to read both Ancient Nordic Languages and Daedric Letters. This is however, under a great cost. Even so, people has been seeking for the Old Blood to experiment on it, hoping to end the Beast Plague once and for all. Plague The Plague, or the Beast Plague, is a global disease which plagued the entire Cyrodiil. It turns people into malformed beasts in a rapid spread, general belief stated that the Beast Plague is contacted by Beast Blood. As such, people either avoiding ingest Beast Blood, or mix it with alcohols to purify the blood. ---- Beast Hunting Guide 1. Beast Hunting heavily relies on the hunter's agility, shields are rarely used as they engender passivity. Instead, the Hunters in Fifth Era tend to carry a crossbow or staff at offhand to parry off the Beasts with its stopping power 2. The Hunters are agile, they can step sideward and roll regularly to dodge the beasts' attacks. Hit & Run is almost a regular basis. 3. Always seek for the weak spot to strike onto, by doing so, one can stagger a beast effortlessly. 4. Offhand Crossbows and Staves can parry off a beast's pounce if one calculated the correct timing, once parried, the Hunters can land a deadly riposte onto the beasts, impaling them for good. 5. Beasts varies in multiple forms, the mainstreams are Lycanthropes and Vampire, but they can also appear as disturbing abomination, such as a cluster of giant maggots coiling a living person, or a giant Mudcrab with a lot of eyeballs on it, it really varies by situations. 6. Never forget to cremate or dismember the beast corpses to prevent their possible mutations. 7. The Hunters can die easily and may become an undead, however, death is trivial, as the art of Black Soul Gems can always resurrect a fully intact undead back to life. 8. Failure is a lesson, trials and errors leads to inspirations and insight. 9. Humanity has ceased, you may do as you like as no one cares moral standard, be it killing and pillaging souls from the living, or to overkill, it is up to the Hunters. 10. Soul Trap spell is inherently carried by all Hunters in Fifth Era, it does not require Conjuration school to be learnt, as it is a common knowledge in the public. Articles Comments feel free to leave comments and suggestions below. Category:Blog posts Category:The Old Blood